Albus en pincerait-il pour Arabella Figg
by Jovial2312
Summary: Quelqu'un frappe à la porte ! Posant le couvercle de la marmite de cuivre, qu'il est en train de nettoyer et de faire briller, en le frottant avec des pages prises à l'hasard, dans un vieil almanach de la manufacture d'outillages de Londres, où de nombreux dessins de perceuses avaient été découpés.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.. ! ces acteurs ne m'appartiennent point. Ils sont tous nés de la plume à papote de JKR.

Ce sujet part à partir d'une review que j'ai faite à un auteur, y sentant la possibilité d'en faire une autre parallèle..ne partant point sur la même idée de couple que ce jeune proposera, au fil du temps.

Pour moi, n'y voyez qu'un essai..cette fic contiendra un autre chapitre..

Cette histoire m'appartient.

Chapitre 1 : Ce projet de vacances !

.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte des Dursley.

.

Posant le couvercle de la marmite de cuivre, qu'il est en train de nettoyer et de faire briller, en le frottant avec des pages prises à l'hasard, dans un vieil almanach de la manufacture d'outillages de Londres, où de nombreux dessins de perceuses avaient été découpés.

Sachant très bien que les membres de sa famille moldue ne lèveront point leur séant de leurs fauteuils et canapé pour aller à la porte, voir qui sonne.

Harry,coincé dans le hall, entre le porte-parapluie et le portemanteau, en soupirant et par habitude, se lève de son tabouret, et tournant la clé du barillet de la serrure, appuie sur le bec de cane et ouvre la porte.

Quel ne fut point son étonnement, en voyant sur le seuil son directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

«Mr Dumbledore ? que diable faites-vous de si bonne heure, sur le pas de cette maison ?» Lui demande Harry.

«Mr Dumbledore..? ooh ! vous m'entendez ?».

Potter dut lui reposer la question, encore une fois et pour finir, se décida à tirer fortement, une des larges manches de la robe du sorcier..

Albus, lui ! toujours s'obstine à lui tourner en partie, le dos et la tête, en direction des vitres de la maison d'Arabella Figg.

«Mr Dumbledore..que faites-vous ici et que regardez-vous, avec tant d'insistance du côté de Miss Figg ?» redemande Harry en prolongeant ses questions et étonnements par des hochements de tête, des levages d'yeux au ciel et des gestes désordonnés de ses mains.

Au vu des regards suspicieux jetés chez Arabella par Albus, Potter commence à suspecter une malversation de mangemorts ou même plus pire, de détraqueurs contre la demoiselle cracmol.

Il sort sa baguette et la cache dans sa manche de tricot en faisant quelques pas, sur la pelouse et se glisse entre les haies de cyprès fraîchement taillées par lui-même, un jour d'avant-hier.

Albus, voyant Harry le dépasser et prendre une posture d'attaque en direction de la maison qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de chez Dursley, s'étonne et l'arrête d'un geste et par une question :.

«Harry ! que fais-tu là, au milieu de la rue et pourquoi es-tu sur le qui-vive ?»

Potter, toujours tenant sa baguette dans sa manche..au cas où ? aussi, espérant qu'Albus n'y verrait goutte ! Et ainsi pourrait-il la remettre en poche sans risquer les foudres et remontrances du vieux sorcier, lui rappelant que tous actes de sorcellerie lui sont, encore interdits..tant qu'il n'aurait point atteint sa majorité.

Regardant Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire narquois, aux coins des lèvres, il chercha comment lui prouver que c'est lui, le vieux qui est en tort..à rester ainsi, lointain et paraissant inquiet. Et puis, surtout, en voyant des ombres immenses se profiler derrière les rideaux du salon de chez les Dursley.

Il se dit que c'était l'occasion à ne pas louper..l'interpellant gravement, il lui dit :

.

«Professeur ! vous débarquez chez la tante Pétunia, sans prévenir..vous restez à regarder du côté de chez la demoiselle Figg, sans répondre à mes questions et à mes appels et vos regards dirigés là-bas sont de courroux..pardonnez-moi Mr Dumbledore..j'ai cru, un instant, qu'une attaque contre Arabella se préparait»

«Professeur ! ne restons point-là, au milieu de cette rue ; si des fois, l'oncle ou la tante venaient à s'apercevoir que j'ai laissé la porte de la maison grande ouverte..Je vous dit pas, cela risquerait d'être ma fête !»

)-(

Revenant à grands pas vers l'entrée de la maison, suivi d'Albus traînant les pieds et à toujours guetter ce qui pourrait bien se passer derrière les vitres floues de chez Figg.

Harry profite du fait de ce relâchement fait à son encontre de la part de son prof', pour remettre sa baguette dans la rainure, spécialement conçue et cousue par Molly W., sur la jambe droite de son pantalon.

Juste comme, ils arrivent sur le paillasson, Vernon pointe nez et moustache sur le seuil en furetant, pour voir où est passé le petit saligaud qui a osé filer en douce, sans demander la permission et surtout sans refermer la porte derrière lui..

Une ceinture à clous ferrés pend de sa main.

)-(

L'oncle s'étrangle et en devient violet, en voyant qu'Harry n'est point seul et qu'il se trouve avec cet olibrius qui se prétend sorcier..alors, que dans son idée à lui, ce n'est qu'un monstre et qu'il devrait disparaître à jamais de la surface du globe, ainsi que ses congénères, comme ont disparu les dinosaures.

«Que venez-vous faire ici, espèce de..Je ne sais pas quoi ! oust ! partez d'ici et profitez-en pour emmener cette racaille qui se dit être, mon neveu !»

Dumby ne se laisse pas démonter par le gros Vernon, même, il en rit et lui rétorque :

.

«Aaah..pas de chance, mon gros Nonnon !..ce n'est point dans mes projets de quitter ce lieu où tu résides avec ta famille».

Et continuant, avec un air rigolard et finaud, ses propos directs et sans tournure, jetés à la face du tonton à Ryry; il lui assène, en profitant que le moldu essaie de retrouver son souffle, crachotant un restant de miettes de cookies collées à son palais, après s'être coincée la glotte à l'entente du diminutif «gros Nonnon» dont Dumbledore vient de l'affubler.

«Pas de chance..vois-tu ! mon Nonnon..vois mes valises..» d'un geste, Albus fait apparaître sa malle et son sac de voyage.

«J'ai justement décidé de passer quelques temps, chez vous et je sais que malgré ton air revêche, tu en seras tout content»

Harry est mort de rire en voyant son oncle se débattre avec ses miasmes et s'étrangler en entendant, les paroles de ce monstre de sorcier.

Il allait adresser la parole à Albus, quand il entendit un sifflement qu'il avait appris à connaître et à reconnaître, depuis sa tendre enfance..depuis qu'il vivait chez la soeur de sa mère. Le sifflement produit par la ceinture ferrée que l'oncle tourne, en ce moment précis, au-dessus de sa tête, en gestes de menace et puis laissant libre cours à sa colère furibonde et violente,il l'abat une fois sur la tête du sorcier, faisant voleter sa coiffe et ses lunettes à quelques mètres, et une autre fois sur un de ses bras. Le bras visé, lui ! est tendu en protection d'un autre coup qui aurait pu abimer la jolie robe bleu nuit, mise spécialement pour cette occasion.

Ce projet de vacances.. .

)-(

«C'est vrai professeur, vous venez passer quelques jours avec moi ?» demande Harry.

«Oui, Harry ! Et comme, je ne veux point créer d'autres tensions avec tes parents adoptifs, je demande obligeamment à ton oncle, ici présent qu'il accepte que je réside exclusivement, dans ta chambre, tout le temps que durera mon séjour. Pour les repas, mon Nonnon ! N'aie aucune crainte de devoir me nourrir..les elfes de Poudlard se chargeront de nous faire parvenir à Harry et à moi-même, les plats succulents dont ils ont le secret. Nous pourrions même inviter le cousin d'Harry à notre table, au moment du dessert et ainsi pour qu'il puisse oublier cette mésaventure, dont il eut à souffrir lors du passage d'Hagrid et pour qu'il n'ait plus, toujours ! ce geste de protection pour son bas du dos, lors de nos visites impromptues.»

Tout en discourant, Albus transforme la ceinture à clous en un serpent scintillant qui s'enroule autour du cou de Dursley en lui titillant le regard de sa langue fourchue.

Harry, bon apôtre, vient au secours de son oncle en parlant fourchelang au serpent, lui demandant de venir autour de son bras..Il laisse entendre qu'il pourrait s'en servir comme une arme si dans les prochaines semaines, une courroie remplaçante viendrait continuer son office.

.

Vernon, lui ne répond plus rien. Il a choisi le repli stratégique, dans les bras de sa femme.

Le seul endroit, où, il trouve encore du réconfort. En pleurant de désarroi, il annonce la nouvelle à Pétunia qui instantanément se raidit et s'échappe en repoussant son mari, le gratifiant d'un regard furieux et outré et vraiment, se mettant très en colère, commence à l'enguirlander :

.

«Vernon, ce n'est pas possible..tu ne vas pas baisser les bras aussi facilement..Toi, un Dursley pleurer sur mon épaule après t'être fait écrasé par les paroles de ce monstre..? quand ta chère soeur apprendra cette histoire, elle aura bien besoin de plus d'une bouteille de Cognac pour survivre à cette honte.»

«Madge..Madge..! ne parle point de malheur..Pétune ! en voyant le vieux sorcier avec sa coiffe, sa robe bleu nuit, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire un esclandre et finirait, non point en outre volante comme la dernière fois..mais, certainement transformée en harpie par le bon vouloir du vieux fou» lui répond son mari, soudainement inquiet à l'idée de voir débarquer sa frangine et ses chiens.

. )-(

Dudley lui, tranquille, savoure son enième sandwich au thon, en regardant le foot à la télévision.

Il voit bien que ses parents s'agitent anormalement. Mais du moment que son assiette se remplit au fur et à mesure qu'il la vide..Peu lui en chaut !

Pris, par ce match de finale de Cup, opposant Arsenal contre Manchester United et que son favori : Eric Cantona le King a déjà conforter la victoire des M.U., en marquant trois buts avant la fin de la première mi-temps..ce qui se passe autour de lui ne l'intéresse point spécialement.

Bien que..! jetant un regard sur l'entrée du salon, attiré par des voix et des ombres se profilant dans le couloir..il aperçoit soudain, (se frottant les yeux pour en être sûr)..le vieux fou l'observant sans vraiment l'observer.

Que faisait ce monstre dans son salon ? de quel droit s'asseyait-il dans le canapé, suçant des bonbons au citron dans une impolitesse déconcertante pour Dudley.

Oser manger des bonbons au citron, sans lui en proposer..?

A lui ? dans sa maison, qui plus est ! quelle outrecuidance !

.

Dumby a bien remarqué le regard haineux de Dudley à son égard. Se rappelant l'offre faite à son père, il y a quelques minutes, d'inviter Dudley au moment du dessert Poudlarien, et voyant la convoitise salivante que le jeune a en fixant la boite à bonbons..Albus d'un charmant sourire, et d'un regard appuyé essaie de faire comprendre à l'enfant qu'il pouvait, lui-même se servir. La boite se trouvant à trois bons mètres de la main de Dudley..décemment, il aurait dû se lever pour en prendre une grosse poignée..Mais, s'il se levait pour aller contenter sa gourmandise, ne risquait-il point de se retrouver avec quatre joues rosies..?

Face à ce dilemme, l'hasard d'un Harry entrant dans le salon cherchant Albus, lui fit pousser un cri de goret en exaltation.

«Harry donne-moi la boite à bonbons et tout de suite !»

Interrogé du regard par son élève, le professeur acquiesça.

.

Potter apportant les bonbons, en se servant au passage, sachant que son cousin ne lui en laisserait aucun, lui tendit la boite tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour assister à la fin du match et voir Cantona faire le tour du terrain en portant la coupe.

Pendant que ses parents se chamaillaient dans la cuisine, Dud' demanda à Harry ce que fait ce monstre assis dans le canapé à regarder, avec eux, la télévision.

Harry met au courant le jeune Dursley des derniers potins et du projet du directeur de Poudlard de s'installer dans la maison, dans la chambre d'Harry pour être plus précis, et de l'offre qui fut dite à Vernon de l'inviter lui, Dudley à tous les desserts qui se dérouleraient dans la pièce du haut.

Et Dudley de répondre avec enthousiasme :

«Et pourquoi ne pas me faire participer à tous vos repas complets ?»

)-(

L'installation de la chambre fut brève.

Albus ayant plus d'un tour dans sa manche, agrandit la pièce de façon à mettre trois lits à baldaquin rouge exactement comme ceux de Poudlard.

Trois lits..? Dudley se proposant de vivre avec eux ces quelques jours, histoire de se faire une idée du comment vivent les sorciers-monstres..avouant qu'il aurait aimé en être un, et que plus tard quand il sera en âge de se marier..peut-être que son destin lui fera prendre pour femme, une sorcière..ou, qu'il pourrait avoir des enfants sorciers, comme cela arriva, chez les Evans, ses grands parents.

Dumbledore qui sait tout le regarda, bizarrement, mais ne dit rien.

Par contre, ce même Dumbledore se battit, bec et ongles, avec acharnement pour être celui qui coucherait, juste sous la fenêtre, dont la vue donnait directement dans la maison d'Arabella Figg.

.

.

Pourquoi Albus surveille-t-il aussi jalousement la maison d'Arabella Figg..?

La réponse dans quelque temps, vous sera donnée.

Merci de votre lecture et de votre commentaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Ceci est mon dernier chapitre.

Je remercie de m'avoir interviewé :

Manoirmalfoys..Matthias Jedusor..Manonwarswolf..Marine76..Rose d'Epine..Claire-de-Plume..Hachi Osaki..

J'espère que cette fin d'histoire vous satisfera.

.

.

Et si Privet faisait une trêve ?

Tout allait dans le bon sens, semblait-il entre les Dursley et Potter.

Le fait que Dudley ait demandé de faire l'espion parmi les monstres avait amadoué Vernon.

C'est ce que suggéra officiellement Dud' à ses parents, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry qui écoutait en tendant l'oreille et en guettant, depuis le boudoir du hall d'entrée, où il travaillait, promptement à finir son lustrage des cuivres de la cuisine.

Vernon se félicitait d'avoir un fils si intelligent, au point de berner, ces deux-là qui se disaient grands sorciers, sauveurs du monde des moldus..Sauveurs des Moldus, et pis quoi encore..?

En entendant le remue-ménage que faisait Dobby dans la chambre d'Harry, les Dursley levaient des regards inquiets quant à tous ces bruits et grondements qui s'entendaient au-dessus du salon,

Aussi ! Potter se dépêchait-il de finir son travail..Il lui tardait de rejoindre Albus et prendre les directives quant au fait qu'ils allaient restés une semaine ensemble avec le cousin, tout le temps sur leurs talons. Allaient-ils le supporter ou lui faire des oubliettes à longueur de journée.

De son côté, Dudley commençait à se rétracter intérieurement..Ne s'était-il point avancer trop vite, dans la conversation..Peut-être que s'il avait réfléchi avant de pousser son exclamation de vivre ces quelques jours parmi eux..il ne l'aurait pas fait..

Mais surtout, il ne comptait point sur l'acception des deux monstres ; il s'attendait, comme de juste, à être refouler à l'office..dans le couloir, dans les moments importants et de n'entendre d'eux que des banalités.

.

Albus n'avait point sourciller..Ce qui étonnait Harry, en ce moment encore à frotter les cuivres.

Il trouvait Albus de plus en plus vieillôt et cette façon qu'il avait d'être ailleurs en regardant la maison d'en face, affolait Harry plus qu'il ne s'en étonnait.

Il arrivait à penser qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Miss Pomfresh et qu'elle amène plusieurs potions qui régleraient cette manie de regarder dans le vague.

.

..

.

Harry

En soucis

Pour son vieil ami.

.

..

.

Et qu'est-ce donc qu'ils fichaient là-haut..Ils en faisaient du bruit..d'habitude, ces travaux de chambardement se passaient en douceur par les sorciers.

Potter s'imaginait qu'Albus sautait sur le plancher pour faire croire à un emménagement, alors que tout le mobilier était déjà installé, puisque venu, en réduction dans la malle de Dumbledore.

Dobby est venu apporter le troisième lit avec le bureau dictatorial et les tableaux pour entretenir conversation avec les responsables restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances dont Severus qui s'ennuyant à Londres avait décidé de revenir un mois plutôt..

{..Prenant cette arrivée pour un encouragement à aller jusqu'au bout de sa folie douce..Albus le fit appeler dans son bureau et lui dit son projet de passer quelques temps chez les Dursley pour prendre soin d'Harry. Severus comprit de suite que le dialogue du directeur était cousu fil blanc..de suite, il chercha à s'insinuer en légimens à l'intérieur du vieux dirlo..mais point, il ne se laissa faire et s'échappa de la volonté de Rogue en lui envoyant un ricanement du tréfonds de lui-même.}

.

Edwige roucoulait auprès de Fumseck et lui lissait les plumes. Il devenait si pitoyable avec son plumage défraîchi, qu'elle en était toute retournée de le voir si déprimé ; l'oiseau chamaré se retenait de vieillir pour ne point brûler de peur de ne point renaître de ses cendres, tellement, il frisait l'apoplexie de se voir complètement délaissé par son maître.

.

Harry voyait les aiguilles de l'horloge du salon défiler et ne savait que faire.

Pour parfaire à son angoisse, il entendait un conciabule nourri derrière la porte vitrée où les ombres des Dursley s'agitaient avec véhémence, mais sans cris ou hurlements.

Tout cela s'ajoutant aux questions concernant le mental de son professeur s'amoncelait en Potter et le pauvre jeune sorcier ne savait plus où il en était..ou ce qu'il devait faire..

Se calmant avant d'appeler au secours, en direction de Poudlard ou d'Hermione qui devait se trouver chez les Weasley..il se dit d'attendre et déjà voir ce que trament le «gros Nonnon» et sa tante.

L'heure du dîner approchant, et quand il vit sortir les Dursley tout souriant et mielleux de leur cuisine, et en plus, quand ils proposèrent d'inviter les sorciers à leur table, Dobby y compris, à manger avec eux, pour fêter ce premier soir d'entente familiale..en s'adressant à Albus et à Dobby descendant, justement de la chambre et arrivant sur le seuil du salon. Harry n'en crut point ses oreilles et devint très suspicieux.

.

Les trois monstres se regardèrent un peu en désarroi..Harry vit Albus sonder les esprits des moldus et ne trouvant en eux aucune vilénies et méchancetés, accepta et pria Harry et Dobby de faire de même..

Dobby, du moment qu'il était avec son Potter Harry Monsieur ne se fit point prier deux fois..tout de même, il s'engagea à fournir d'autres desserts si Dursley Pétunia Madame le lui donnait l'autorisation..

Il fut même, insinuer à Harry qu'il n'aurait point le repas à faire..Pétunia et Vernon s'étant chargés de tout..

.

Tout cela n'était point franc, se disait Harry..ces gens là, je les connais trop..ils nous cachent quelque chose et je le vois bien au regard gourmand et triomphant de l'oncle et au sourire chevalesque de tante Pétunia..

Mais que nous veulent-ils, à la fin..A moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé le moyen d'expulser Albus de leur logis, non par la force, ils n'ont aucune chance..sûrement, en nous faisant un repas complètement déguelasse.

.

..

.

Harry et Vernon

Vernon et Harry

Ennemis !

Ennemis ?

.

..

.

.

Harry ne fut point au bout de ses peines quand il vit Vernon sortir de sa poche, un petit drapeau blanc confectionné à la va vite, dans la cuisine..

«Mais que manigancent-ils à la fin, ces deux-là ?»

Et quand Gros Nonnon prit la parole..Harry s'écroula de sa chaise.. entendant la proposition du chef de famille.

«Voilà ! Pétunia et Moi, nous avons bien réfléchis et beaucoup, de cette décision vient du fait aussi de la décision de notre fils Dudley, celle de vivre ces quatre six jours avec Vous dans la chambre d'Harry plutôt que de passer ses quatre six jours derniers avant sa rentrée d'école moldue, avec Nous.

Il nous a, comment dire..mit le fil d'une lame de couteau, acérée sous la gorge..

Eh oui ! Soit nous restons dans notre aveuglement, et dans nos pensées vous restez et vous resterez à jamais des Monstres, de la sale engeance bonne à jeter dans un trou et à le reboucher en tassant bien la terre..

Soit..et, (l'oncle au comble de sa joie intérieure, de sa future proposition, retint le plus possible, le souffle de ses auditeurs..accrochés au sien tout en secouant la tête et ayant le coeur en émoi, faisant fi ! des gesticulations du Gros).

-Soit ! Disais-je..Soit, moi et Pétunia..nous vous accordons l'hospitalité de notre plein gré et nous vous acceptons à notre table pour toute la durée de votre séjour..Le gîte, la table et le couvert et les occupations journalières.

.

«Nonnon ! Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui rétorque Albus, et cette proposition est telle : belle ! que nous autres ex-monstres, nous l'acceptons de grand coeur et même c'est avec un immense bonheur que je te prends dans mes bras et te serre tout contre moi en te bisant les deux joues»

«Oui..aussi..vous Pétunia. Voyez ! Rappelez-vous quand vous m'avez envoyer cette lettre, comprenant de nombreuses perles de vos pleurs, à Poudlard, m'expliquant que vous ne vouliez point quitter l'affection de votre chère soeur Lily et me demandant, humblement de vous accorder ce privilège pour une moldue, de venir à l'école..sachez que c'est avec une grande tristesse que je dus vous refuser cette offre de peur que d'autres sorciers sorcières ne veuillent aussi venir avec leur fraterie moldue ou cracmol»

Albus serre contre lui, la grande femme, mais sans s'accrocher vraiment à elle..

Harry note, aussi qu'il s'essuie d'un récure-vite pendant que Pétunia se dégage et se tourne vers son fils, histoire de ne pas montrer sa gêne devant son mari, au rappel de ses anciennes envies d'aller à l'école des sorciers.

De la manière que Vernon la dévisage, Harry n'est pas loin de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais en sa présence, relater cet épisode de sa vie.

.

..

Tous assis autour de la ronde

Table du salon..

Poulets, thé, melon

Cubi 5 litres rouge, dont ce sang goutte de la bonde.

.

..

.

Au dessert, les esprit du vin, les ayant bien échauffés et pendant que Pétunia se levait pour aller surveiller ses tartes aux questch mijotantes de jus sucré à ce qu'elles ne brûlent leur drupe et de même pour ses tartes au goumeau..suivi par un Dobby intéressé par ces desserts d'une grande nouveauté pour lui.. .

Il lui demande :

«Pétunia Dursley Madame..où donc avez-vous apprise ces recettes de tartes qui exalent un tel parfum en cuisson ?»

Pétunia toute contente et heureuse que l'on fasse remarquer qu'elle a un don culinaire..lui dit, en souriant à pleines dents :

«Lors d'un voyage en France, Vernon..Dudley et moi-même nous nous arrêtâmes chez un correspondant de notre fils, habitant la Comté..région se trouvant dans l'Est de ce pays..ressemblant à l'Angleterre de par sa pluviométrie parcimonieuse. Il nous hébergea et me fit découvrir toutes les spécialités de mets de sa table..dont ces différentes pâtes à tarte et ce bon vin du Jura que nous venons de déguster si bonnement et qu'il nous fait parvenir par courrier moldu».

Tout en faisant éloge de cet ami français, elle sortit les tartes, une à une et les mis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine dont les battants étaient déjà quelque peu entrouverts pour laisser passer la condensation produite par les convives émêchés et bedonnant et par les gamelles posées sur les plaques à induction, réchauffant doucement les restes pour les resservir le soir même.

.

..

.

De sa cuisine, Pétunia entend les rires, les cris..des chantonnements qui la surprenne et la ravit.

Se dépêchant de finir sa préparation du plateau de fromages pour que Dobby puisse le..translater jusqu'à la table sans qu'elle ne trouve à lui faire une remarque désobligeante..bien au contraire, puisqu'elle se tord de rire quand, tout en surveillant la direction du plat, Dobby lui avoue être l'antagoniste..ce jour, où son gâteau glacé s'échut sur la tête de la femme de l'éventuel acheteur de perçeuses.., ce jour d'avant d'une année entière.

.

En voyant le plat arriver volant et frôler sa moustache..Vernon, au lieu de ronchonner, approchant un peu plus son gros nez se mit à renifler avec délectation le fumet de tous ces fromages étalés. Repoussant le plat, violemment, mais sans le faire durement..juste de ne point savoir comment le passer à son compagnon de tablée..il dit à Albus :

«Tenez cher ami Albus..dites-moi ce que vous pensez de nos fromages .Goûtez et servez-vous largement, point n'est encore vidée la cloche aux fromages qui se trouve dans notre garde-manger..

Aller prenez de ce merveilleux Caboc..de celui-là, aussi du Caerphilly..là ! du Double Gloucester..

Prenez ! Prenez et buvez «mon ami AL'bus el Magico» hahahahihihihohoh hurla de rire «Gros Nonnon»..en s'étouffant de sa blague..

Ah ! t'as vu Bubu..je l'ai bien trouvé ce pseudo que je voulais t'affabuler depuis que toi tu ne m'avais point louper..»

.

Riant, elle aussi, Pétunia en s'asseyant auprès de Vernon en lui passant un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules, l'approuva de sa trouvaille, en disant que «AL'bus el Magico» lui rappelait un de leurs voyages en Espagne et changeant de sujet tout en continuant de s'esclaffer, elle demanda à son mari, le pourquoi du comment qu'ils riaient tant aux éclats, quand elle était en cuisine..

.

..

.

De ses sourcils les haussant

Vernon lui sussurant..

«Notre rencontre première d'avant

Dudley..tout en le fabriquant».

.

..

.

Embrassant Pétunia rougissante, Vernon s'adressa à Albus et lui fit cette demande..:

«Et toi, AL'bus el Magico..es-tu marié à une prof' de Poudlard..ou une amante..une élève, peut-être..

ne râle pas..il y en a des belles..je les vois bien sur le quai de la gare quand je viens chercher Harry.

Je vois que tu fais la moue..tu me fais peur..à croire que tu les dédaignes..est-ce le cas..vieux sorcier ? Il est vrai qu'à ton âge..»

Tiens Magico ! Reprend de ce petit rouge et dis-moi, tout ! Confie-toi à gros Nonnon, nous sommes entre amis et même, et Pétunia approuve..d'avec la parenté d'Harry, nous nous considérons dès à présent, soutien de famille».

.

..

.

Harry et Dudley

De ces lendemains..

Ravies et serrées

Leurs mains

Sous la tablée.

.

..

.

Albus est quelque peu gêné par les questions directes d'un Vernon émêché et point, ne contrôlant ses paroles insidieuses sur sa sexualité à Poudlard.

Il se trémousse sur sa chaise, suant et minaudant..lève les sourcils, rit, se ratatine, se rastaboque, s'interlope, hésite, se dandine, r'beuille du côté des cousins..puis , tout en rougissant et se cachant (Harry croit même entendre un bruit incongru)..Al' point Magico à ce moment, avoue, à ses compagnons de bordée, ses amours de toujours pour les garçons de son âge, depuis ses premiers pas d'adolescent. Dont des certains Elphias et Grindelwald et même, il se sentait très attiré par le jeune Tom Jédusor qui lui ne l'était point.

.

Vernon et Pétunia comprenant, enfin, de quoi parlait leur nouvel ami et dont ils avaient, peu de temps auparavant, donner toute confiance en l'intégrant dans la famille Dursley/Evans..eurent un petit recul d'effroi et se collèrent le dos contre le dossier de leur chaise regardant Albus effrontément prêts à lui rentrer dedans par paroles mielleuses, ricanantes voire injurieuses.

.

..

.

Harry

Sait

Lui sourit

Al' est réconforté.

.

..

.

Mais, au moment où Vernon allait démontrer qu'il n'était point ce vieux beauf' que l'on croit, de lui..

Son fils Dudley s'adresse à Albus en se levant de table :

«Bof ! vous êtes pédé..et alors ? À l'école..dans la rue..un peu partout..même le père de mon meilleur copain..s'il fallait s'arrêter à cela..le monde moldu et sorcier s'arrêterait de tourner».

Et Dudley tout fier de lui se mit à sourire et à s'éclater les joues de grands éclats de rires vrais et joyeux et toute la famille d'en rire, également.

Les Dursley regardant leur fils avec fierté. Harry le serrant dans ses bras..Albus lui serrant la main et le remerciant.

Alors, au devant de cet engouement..Dud' se laisse aller à dire à Albus tout ce qu'il voulait lui demander, depuis un moment, mais n'osant cette question de par l'écart de l'âge d'un enfant s'adressant à un adulte, encore inconnu de lui, il n'y a point si longtemps.

.

«Dis..Bubu..ce n'est tout de même point pour ce nain tout cradingue, qui pue l'alcool et le vieux tabac et qui passe son temps, chez la vieille fille aux chats de l'autre côté de la rue..que tu viens passer une semaine chez nous..? hein ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien..

Quoi..tu t'étonnes que je l'aie vu..j'ai beau paraître bête à bouffer du foin..je n'ai pas les yeux dans ma poche. Nous avons bien vu, moi et le cousin, que depuis ce matin..ton regard est collé sur la porte de la vieille madame Figg..

Et, comme tu viens d'avouer aimer les hommes..je ne vois que cette solution acceptable.

Mais, franchement, ce matin quand je t'ai vu pendant la mi-temps du match de foot, étant devant la fenêtre à boire un soda pour me délasser la gorge d'avoir tant éructer quand Cantona marquait les buts..je t'ai vu, disais-je, t'approcher des pieds de camélias que le père entretient si amoureusement et en caresser les pétales, si tendrement que je me suis dit que pour essayer d'avoir un ticket avec l'Arabella, tu allais lui offrir un camélia».

.

..

.

Un camélia

Pour Ginny

Un camélia

Pense Harry.

.

..

.

AL'bus el Magico sonde, encore une fois, la tête de Dudley Vernon et se demande, n'y trouvant point d'imperfections notoires..si Hagrid quand il lui a fourni une queue de cochon, le jour des onze ans d'Harry..ne lui aurait pas enlever par la même occasion, sa cervelle d'oiseau.

.

«Ooh ! J'y vois une certaine intelligence cachée sous quelques centimètres de graisse..peut-être a-t-il hérité de certains dons de sa tante Lily Evans..il me faudra approfondir cette question pendant mon séjour à Privet» se marmonne Albus inintelligement pour d'autres en écoute.

Pourtant, il reconnut en lui-même que Dudley n'était point sorcier et encore moins cracmol..

Comme..comme..comme..

.

..

.

Arabella..ma Mie !

Tu trônes, déjà en oubli

Tout loin partie

Si loin..si loin..de my !

.

..

.

Cette fic est finie. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin.

Une review, j'aimerais de vous..lire.


End file.
